


Peace

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Multi, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex has finally found something like peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

The kids were asleep, the tank silent for now. It was peaceful, the moment between day and night, and it was a weight on Rex’s shoulders. He was exhausted; it hadn’t been a good few days for him, the memories thick and choking, tight around his throat and chest. Wolffe is a beacon in the dim light, and he sinks to the floor to rest his weight against his partner’s legs. A calloused hand falls to his hair and he sighs in quiet relief as his fingers rake through the strands. Wolffe has always understood what he needs when he’s like this, and Ahsoka is starting to as well. He’d kept it from her for so long, and it became just another fracture in his rapidly cracking facade of normalcy. It’d taken all three of them nearly splitting apart at the seams for him to finally admit that he wasn’t the rock he’d thought she needed him to be. 

She follows him in, eyes barely open and still mostly asleep. She half-sprawls across their partner’s other side, his free arm wrapping around her waist to hold her close. Her slim fingers replace Wolffe’s in his hair, and Rex lets himself drift back to sleep with the feeling of Wolffe’s hand resting at the back of his neck. He’s going to ache when he wakes up again, but it’s worth it for this.


End file.
